The present invention relates to containers for containing odors of materials stored within the containers and, more particularly, to containers for storing diapers wherein odors produced within the container are efficiently controlled.
Diapers are typically stored and accumulated within a container as they are used and, upon the container being filled, the diapers are then collectively disposed of. Often, the cumulative odor of the diapers being stored within the container reaches such an offensive level that the diapers must be disposed of before the container is full. This often results in excessive emptying operations of the container and the use of large quantities of container liners such as flexible bags, when such liners are used within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,411,430 to Hodson discloses a solution to the above-identified problems and shows a diaper container including an odor absorbing material attached to a lid portion of the container. In addition, the container includes a foot pedal for lifting the lid to open the container.
While the device disclosed by Hodson effectively retains the odors within the container when the lid is closed, when one opens the lid, odors stored within the container will quickly escape into the surrounding environment. Also, as more diapers accumulate within the container, the strength of the odors escaping will also increase. Further, the container disclosed by Hodson is subject to inadvertently being opened such as when a toddler plays around the container and lifts up on the lid to allow odors to escape or a child may reach in and handle the soiled diapers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a diaper storage container which effectively retains the odors emanating from the diapers in order to minimize the offensive odors of materials within the container.
In addition, there is a need for a diaper storage container which may be easily opened without touching the lid of the container while also preventing toddlers or small children from opening the container.